Panggilan Diri
by lunaryu
Summary: Missouri tak pernah menyangka kalau 'kutukan'-nya akan membawa perubahan pada nasib orang lain, tetapi hal itu juga yang membuatnya sadar akan arti kekuatannya. Missouri POV. Dibuat untuk FFC: Very Minor Chara di Infantrum...


**Panggilan Diri**

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Rating: **15+/T

**Genre: **Drama-Piece of Life

**Karakter: **Missouri

**Sinopsis: **_Missouri tak pernah menyangka kalau __'__kutukan__'-__nya akan membawa perubahan pada nasib orang lain, tetapi hal itu juga yang membuatnya sadar akan arti kekuatannya._

**Disclaimer: Supernatural bukan milik luna. Luna hanya meminjam karakternya dan tidak mendapat keuntungan apa-apa dari fic ini, hanya kesenangannya saja ^_^**

**Warning: **_spoiler season 1, masih dalam show-nya, hanya POV-nya saja dari Missouri, minor wincest (kalau betul-betul dicari, sih…)_

**A/N: **Menanggapi tantangan **[FFC] Very Minor Chara di **_Infantrum_ oleh _ChocoIchixLollipop_ karena luna sedang semangat bikin fic indonesia wakakaka *dikemplang*. Eniwei, fic ini dibikin sepenuhnya dari POV Missouri karena _duh,_ wanita kulit hitam itu KEREN abis di show Supernatural! Sayang banget nggak muncul lebih banyak… Cuma sekali apa dua kali, ya? _Whatever._ Yah, pokoknya selamat dibaca dan dinikmati saja deh.

* * *

**Panggilan Diri**

Missouri melihat ke arah John Winchester dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Aku tetap tak paham kenapa kau tak mau bertemu dengan anak-anakmu itu," katanya, sedikit tak setuju dengan keputusan John meskipun pria paruh baya itu telah mengatakan betapa bahayanya keadaan saat ini.

Tentu saja, itu setelah Missouri mengancam akan menamparnya karena ia memaksa wanita Amerika keturunan Afrika itu untuk berbohong pada bocah-bocah Winchester yang manis dan menggemaskan itu tentang keberadaan ayah mereka.

Padahal John ada di depan mata, bersembunyi di tempat Missouri, tetapi ia harus mengecewakan Sam dan Dean yang sudah hampir putus asa mencarinya. Apa salahnya, sih, bertemu sebentar saja? Mereka kan anak-anak John, dan wajar kalau para 'pemburu' muda itu mengkhawatirkan nasib ayah mereka yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau harus menjelaskan dengan lebih detil masalah ini, John Winchester," Missouri menggunakan nada yang seolah mengatakan 'kalau tidak, akan aku tendang pantatmu sampai ke bulan'.

John terlihat terintimidasi karena Missouri tak lupa melotot padanya juga saat wanita berkulit gelap itu duduk di kursi di depannya. "Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa," kata John dengan wajah tampak merasa bersalah. "Memang mungkin tindakanku kurang benar… tetapi aku tak mau melibatkan mereka lebih jauh lagi dalam masalah balas dendam ini," lanjutnya sambil meihat ke lantai. "Aku sudah begitu dekat dengan makhluk yang membunuh istriku… tetapi ini hal yang sangat berbahaya. Dengan alasan apapun, au tak akan kehilangan anak-anakku juga."

Wajah John seperti kurang yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Mungkin karena dia tahu tak akan bisa menipu Missouri dengan alasan itu. Yah, tapi bagi 'pendengaran' Missouri, bukan berarti kata-kata itu bohong meskipun ada motif yang lebih besar yang menggerakkan John, dan ia tahu hal itu.

"Kau hanya tak ingin Sam terlalu 'dekat' dengan _makhluk_ itu, kan?" tanya Missouri dengan wajah serius, dan John hanya bisa melihat wanita itu dengan wajah kalah. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku berharap semua bisa selesai tanpa harus melibatkan Sam sama sekali… tetapi aku juga tahu kalau ini tak adil bagi Dean. Yang diinginkan anak itu hanya keluarga… sesuatu yang tak bisa kuberikan padanya," kata John, wajahnya terlihat sangat letih dan menderita.

Missouri tahu John tak akan pernah memasang wajah seperti itu di depan anak-anaknya. Dia juga tahu kalau John harus bersikap kuat layaknya seorang pemimpin dalam kehidupan keluarga 'pemburu' yang sangat 'keras'. Ia tak punya waktu, dan tak sampai hati untuk menunjukan kekhawatiran dan kesedihannya itu pada anak-anaknya.

Missouri menghela nafas panjang juga. "Kalau menurutku, ada baiknya kau berkata jujur pada mereka. Katakan yang sebenarnya dan kurangi beban dunia itu dari punggungmu, John Winchester. Itu gunanya keluarga, kan?" saran Missouri bersimpati.

John menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebisa mungkin… aku ingin mereka tetap hidup hidup tanpa tahu hal ini… terutama Sam," kata John.

"Dasar keras kepala," Missouri mendengus sebal. "Baiklah kalau memang itu keputusanmu, tetapi kuingatkan satu hal, John Winchester. Anak-anakmu sudah dewasa sekarang, dan Sam… Sam memiliki motif yang sama denganmu setelah kehilangan kekasihnya. Meskipun kau berkeinginan untuk dia menjauh, dia… mereka tak akan berhenti. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Apa ramalanmu berkata demikian?" tanya John sambil tersenyum kecil, wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Salah, itu karena baik Sam maupun Dean adalah anak-anakmu, dan mereka sama keras kepalanya denganmu," lanjut Missouri yakin.

Ekspresi John tampak tertegun sebelum gelembung tawa mulai keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau… bahkan hal seserius itu terdengar seperti lelucon kalau kau yang mengatakannya," dan tawanya pun makin keras.

"Berisik," kata Missouri masih sebal. "Sudah. Urusanmu sudah selesai, kan? Cepat keluar dari rumahku. Aku masih banyak tamu," lanjutnya sambil mendorong John keluar dari ruang tamunya dan dari rumahnya.

"Aku berhutang lagi padamu, Missouri," kata John sambil naik ke mobil Jeep yang ia parkir di tempat yang tak terlihat dari halaman rumah Missouri.

"Ya, dan aku akan menagih dengan bunganya," kata Missouri tanpa ampun. John tertawa lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala sebelum ia menylakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," kata John sambil tersenyum ramah dari jendela.

Missouri memandang John dengan serius. "Jangan mati," katanya setengah memohon. Sebab ia tahu betapa kuat dan berbahayanya lawan John kali ini. Ia tahu betapa banyak yang akan John korbankan (kalau belum semua, kecuali anak-anaknya tentu) untuk memburu dan membunuh makhluk ini.

"Dean bilang aku adalah pahlawan super yang tak terkalahkan," kata John dengan percaya diri.

_Tapi kau tetaplah manusia biasa__ yang bisa terluka dan mati…—_Missouri ingin menambahkan, tetapi memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dan hanya berbisik di hatinya.

"Sok pintar," kata Missouri dengan humor menanggapi deklarasi salah satu klien yang sudah jadi sahabatnya sejak ia datang kepadanya pertama kali beberapa tahun silam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil jeep John pun meninggalkan kawasan rumah Missouri dan wanita itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Waktunya menemui tamu yang berikutnya," katanya sambil berjalan kembali ke rumahnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitas hariannya sebagai seorang cenayang ternama (meskipun hanya di kalangan para cenayang lain atau orang-orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal gaib).

**Supernatural—DeanSam—JohnWinchester—Missouri**

Missouri adalah wanita yang kuat.

Banyak orang yang betul-betul kenal dengannya, baik sebagai seorang cenayang atau hanya sebagai seorang tetangga wanita biasa, berpikir begitu.

Selain berkulit gelap dan beraksen seperti keturunan Afrika pada umumnya, Missouri adalah tipe orang yang langsung bisa mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa basa-basi.

Yah, meskipun pekerjaannya sebagai cenayang mengharuskan Missouri sedikit berbohong atau membumbui kata-katanya untuk membantu para kliennya, itu pun untuk hal yang kurang penting, tetapi untuk hal yang menyangkut hidup-mati manusia atau untuk hal yang sangat mempengaruhi sekitarnya, Missouri tak pernah berbohong.

Karena Missouri tahu, berbohong tentang hal yang penting akan membawa mala petaka, dan Missouri menerima ganjarannya dengan cara yang kejam.

Missouri bukanlah cenayang sejak awal meskipun 'berkah' atau kemampuannya sudah ada sejak lahir. Sepertinya itu keturunan, tetapi ia tak sempat mengetahui kebenarannya karena keluarganya keburu meninggal duluan. Kalau dulu, Missouri tak akan menyebut kekuatannya sebagai 'berkah,' tetapi lebih sebagain 'kutukan'.

Membaca pikiran orang lain itu sangat menyusahkan. Siapapun itu, manusia pasti punya sisi yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain. Kemampuan Missouri membuat batasan dirinya dengan pribadi orang lain menjadi hilang. Pikiran dan perasaan orang lain itu mengalir begitu saja ke kepalanya tanpa bisa ia kontrol, akibatnya ia tak tahu yang mana pikirannya dan yang mana pikiran orang lain.

Missouri pernah merasa kehilangan dirinya sendiri sampai dia bisa belajar mengendalikan 'kutukan'-nya itu. Apalagi, jika mengetahui pikiran dan niat orang lain, mau tak mau ia harus selalu waspada dan bersiap-siap untuk banyak terluka… karena ada kalanya orang lain berpikiran buruk terhadapnya. Saking seringnya ia mengalami hal itu, ia jadi tak mudah percaya dan takut untuk menyentuh orang lain. Akibatnya, ia tak bisa bergaul dan kesulitan mencari teman atau pasangan hidup.

Tuh, kan… benar-benar merepotkan.

Jadi… anggapan kalau Missouri itu wanita yang kuat bagaimana?

Padahal itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Ada kalanya Missouri ingin menangis atau membunuh seseorang karena frustrasi pada kekuatannya sendiri.

Namun, ia juga tahu kalau kekuatan itu memiliki arti. Baik orang tua maupun kakek dan neneknya sering berkata kalau ada tanggung jawab yang teremban dalam suatu kekuatan. Ada takdir yang menunggu ketika seseorang menemukan suatu kelebihan pada dirinya yang tak dimiliki orang lain, dan Missouri hanya perlu menunggu panggilan itu datang padanya.

Panggilan itu benar-benar terasa ketika ia berhasil menyelamatkan anak yang hampir terbunuh karena dendam orang lain terhadap ayah anak itu.

Kepuasan hati Missouri ketika mengetahui bahwa anak itu bisa tetap hidup untuk menyongsong masa depan karena usahanya tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, dan Missouri menyukai perasaan itu. Apalagi orang tua anak itu dan polisi yang menangani kasus itu jadi hormat padanya. Bonus yang luar biasa. Karena itulah Missouri memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang cenayang.

Ia ingin membantu orang lain… ingin merasakan perasaan itu lebih banyak lagi.

Kekuatannya makin berguna saat ia mulai mengenal dunia supernatural. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk yang tak kasat mata dengan sangat jelas. Ia bisa merasakan energi yang jahat dan berbahaya. Ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan kliennya dengan persiapan yang lebih matang. Rasa tanggung jawabnya untuk menolong orang jadi lebih besar.

Apalagi sejak ia mengetahui keberadaan _hunter_, atau 'pemburu' makhluk-makhluk jahat. Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan yang 'sama' dengan Missouri, mereka memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang sama setelah mengetahui adanya ancaman di kegelapan.

Para pemburu itu merupakan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi korban makhluk-makhluk jahat tersebut. Mereka mungkin kehilangan orang yang dicintai, atau nyaris terbunuh oleh makhluk-makhluk jahat itu. Motifnya beragam, ada yang ingin melindungi dirinya dan keluarganya, ada yang merasa terpanggil agar petaka yang menimpanya tak terulang kepada orang lain.

Meskipun mereka sering melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar hukum untuk bertahan hidup di dunia 'pemburu', tetapi pada dasarnya mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Missouri menyukai orang-orang itu dan dengan senang hati akan membantu mereka dari belakang layar kalau dibutuhkan.

Missouri mengenal John Winchester juga dengan cara ini. Ia datang ke rumah Missouri dengan bingung, marah, dan sedih karena hal tak masuk akal yang terjadi pada istrinya. Saat itu John belum menjadi pemburu, tapi gelagatnya sudah menunjukkan hal itu, dan motifnya yang ingin balas dendam pada makhluk yang telah membunuh istrinya itu sangat romantis meskipun sedikit berbahaya dan tidak benar. Apalagi dia memiliki dua putera yang sangat lucu.

Missouri terpanggil untuk membantunya, membuka jaringan dunia supernatural dan pemburu pada dirinya agar dia belajar dan menemukan koneksi yang cocok untuk bertahan dalam dunia itu. John tak pernah mengecewakan harapan Missouri. Dalam waktu singkat, nama John di dunia pemburu terangkat dan hebatnya, John menjadi salah satu 'pemburu' terhebat di negara itu.

Tidak salah kalau Dean menyebut ayahnya pahlawan super yang tak terkalahkan.

Missouri agak terkejut saat Dean dan Sam datang kepadanya. Ia langsung tahu karena batin Dean terus-terusan mengharap kalau ayahnya baik-baik saja. Ia langsung tahu karena Sam masih berduka atas kematian kekasihnya yang meninggal dengan cara yang sama dengan ibunya.

Missouri langsung tahu kalau sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi.

Meskipun ia tahu, ada kalanya Missouri tak bisa mengatakan hal yang ingin ia katakan. Meskipun ia tak bisa meramalkan takdir manusia, ia bisa membaca perasaan mereka, kekhawatiran dan hal-hal yang mereka sendiri tidak sadari. Perasaan-perasaan yang bergolak, cinta, benci, sayang, takut, sedih, cemas, dan segalanya yang campur aduk dalam hati mereka.

Satu hal yang pasti di sana, adalah ikatan kuat yang tak terkira antara mereka dan ayah mereka, dan kasih sayang keluarga yang tiada taranya.

Dean dan Sam…, ikatan kedua saudara itu suatu saat akan membuat mereka sangat menderita, tetapi Missouri tak akan mengatakannya, karena sesalah atau seaneh apapun orang lain memandangnya, di dunia 'pemburu' dan supernatural yang penuh darah dan kematian, ikatan itu merupakan hal yang paling solid dan paling nyata bagi keduanya, dan ikatan itu pula yang akan menjadi rantai tempat mereka berpegang dan bergantung, sesuatu yang akan menyelamatkan mereka saat mereka merasa akan jatuh ke jurang neraka dunia.

Missouri tak tahu masa depan seperti apa yang akan menunggu bocah-bocah Winchester itu, tetapi ia akan mendoakan mereka, dan mendukung mereka dari jauh. Ia percaya mereka akan terus berusaha, tanpa menyerah, dan suatu saat… suatu saat akan tiba di mana mereka akan datang lagi padanya dengan senyuman di wajah mereka, senyuman kemenangan dan kebahagiaan yang tiada tandingannya.

**TAMAT

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Hiks_, iya… harapan memang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan *kucek-kucek*. Yah, meskipun akhir show-nya tidak bisa dibilang happily-ever-after, setidaknya Misouri tak ada di sana untuk menyaksikan akhirnya. So… apakah tantangan sudah terpenuhi? Luna harap sih iya. Bikinnya agak repot soalnya. Habis… karakterisasinya KURANG! Jadi mesti nebak-nebak dari _fakta_ yang ada di show… itu sih, DIKIT banget! T_T Jadi… tolong feed-back, yah? Okay ^_^


End file.
